


No Touchy

by greatbriton



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random smut with no plottttt - Tony masturbates while Rhodey watches. Then oral. Yay!  Probably more 616 than anything…??</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Touchy

“Take your shirt off, Tony,” Jim’s voice was lower, deep. He perched on the end of the bed then softly rested on his knees. 

Tony’s grin was a blur in the motion of him taking his shirt off and tossing it aside. As he settled he dropped his arms to his side, his skin a warm pale bisque in the lamplight. Jim remained where he was and let his eyes wander along the lines flesh he wanted to trace with his fingers. The reactor in Tony’s chest glowed a light blue against the bottom of Tony’s jaw. 

“You should touch yourself,” Jim finally said.

Tony’s lips quirked even as he ran a hand up his chest. Fingers skimmed over the cool surface of the reactor. And it was cool, Jim knew, when compared to the heat Tony’s body generated. Tony watched Jim watch him as he lowered his hand. Over smooth lines of muscles, over his abdomen and into the soft line of hair that disappeared into his black pants. His hand stopped then.

“You’re just going to sit there, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

A whiney breath released from Tony and he flattened his hand against his skin. “This is punishment for something isn’t it?”

Jim laughed, a broad smile breaking his features. His face always lit up with a generous glow of happiness when he smiled. “No. You enjoy this too much to be punishment.” 

“C’mon—”

“Now touch yourself.” The smile was gone and Jim’s eyes were demanding and hungry. 

Tony couldn’t hide the soft noise of approval that escaped. Jim smirked down at him then waited with his hands on his own thighs. 

“Sir, yes, sir. You‘re right, I do like it.”

Slowly, Tony scraped his fingers along the soft skin underneath them. He reached for his button and undid it while keeping his eyes on Jim. Jim was fixated on Tony’s hand as it took a detour and slid down over smooth fabric and Tony gently groped himself. 

“Is that what you want, Colonel?”

As his lips parted to take a breath, Jim’s dark eyes flicked up to meet Tony’s. Tony massaged over himself again, arching slightly into the touch as he hardened under his hand. 

“Keep going,” was Jim’s simple command. 

Tony put his free arm above his head and let his fingers play through his hair. His occupied hand continued to move against himself. Jim’s eyes on him building his arousal to a dizzying degree. He laughed quietly at the arousal mirrored in Jim’s eyes. He reached out and poked Jim with his toe.

“You sure you don’t want to come down here and touch me?”

Jim’s eyes were heavy and he most definitely wanted to touch. He wanted to pull Tony’s pants down and get his mouth on him. He wanted to feel the other man against him, around him. The intoxicating way Tony would urge him on with his legs and mouth were tempting. 

Jim shook his head and smiled. “You like putting on shows. Now put on a show for me.”

“Ah,” Tony laughed again. “So, this is punishment.”

“We’ve been over this and you’re stalling.”

Tony’s fingers drew the zipper down and his fingers snaked in underneath the fabric. “You’re just mad at me for dancing circles around you in my new suit today.“ He sighed contentedly as he touched flesh to flesh. His hand was warm and quite familiar. 

Jim’s eyes narrowed as he huffed an unbelieving breath but he leaned down over Tony’s body, resting his weight on his hands. “You did no such thing, Mr. Stark.” His eyes roamed down Tony’s body then back up to his face. “I remember some overly confident jerk crashing into a billboard.”

“Unn,” Tony breathed. “I got distracted.”

“Stop being shy, T, and get your pants off. This is supposed to be a show, remember?”

Tony licked his bottom lip and began wiggling underneath Jim, their bodies not touching. He used his hand for a little help but by the pull of his movements had gotten his pants low enough to free himself. Jim watched as Tony wrapped fingers around his erection again and moved in lazy strokes around the head. 

“You should touch me, handsome. I really want you to touch me,” Tony said against the side of Jim’s face. His breath was hot and his words were bolts of lust coursing through Jim. Jim straightened his arms to pull away and inch or two, giving himself the room to not turn and kiss Tony senseless. 

“What would you want if I did touch you?”

A hand hesitated for a brief moment and then continued, adding in a thumb to rub over the liquid just beginning to leak from the tip. 

“I’d want —” Tony’s breath hitched in reaction to his own touch. 

“You don’t even know what you want,” Jim answered for him. “Because you want this. You like when I watch you. When you don’t get what you want.”

Tony moaned and arched upward, seeking out more contact. 

“I gotta admit. I like seeing you like this, Tony,” Jim continued. He had pulled back enough to rest on one arm so he could get a better view. “Telling you to do something to see if you’ll do it. Watching you and seeing you get all worked up about it. You don’t want me to touch you. You want me to watch you lose it.” 

He was jerking himself off faster now. Quick movements that had his breath coming short gasps. Jim sucked on his own lip to keep from taking Tony’s into his mouth. 

“Why don’t you, Tony?” Jim’s lips were near Tony’s ear now and Tony’s head flattened hard against the pillow as his body tensed. “I want to see you come. Just fucking come, Tony.”

Groaning and rolling his hips into his fist, Tony’s eyes screwed shut as his orgasm hit him. His body shuddered and low repetitive moans came from his throat. 

“That’s a good boy,” Jim smiled against Tony’s throat. He kissed the warm skin and trailed lips to Tony’s collar bone, letting Tony come back down. 

Fingers slid along the back of Jim’s dark head, gentle and sluggish. Jim lifted himself to put his lips to Tony’s. The kiss was easy and smooth with Tony, in a haze, only following along with Jim’s mouth.

“Sit up.”

Tony blinked his eyes open but when he saw Jim undoing his pants he quickly complied. He rested against the headboard as Jim straddled his chest. The light of the reactor creating contrasting brightness and shadows in the space between them. Tony’s hands wrapped around Jim’s hips, teasing under the fabric of his shirt. It had the desired effect as Jim pulled it off, exposing the nicely muscled torso and short dark chest hair. He ran hands down Jim’s chest and back to his waist.

“Look who’s putting on the show, now.”

“You complaining?”

“Oh, no.”

Jim watched Tony’s hands roam over him for a moment then he reached down and pulled his neglected erection free of his pants and briefs. Tony immediately took over for him, wrapping his fingers around him and pulling him closer by the waist with his other hand. 

The wet heat of Tony’s mouth was overwhelming, making Jim gasp. He grabbed the top of the headboard and watched as Tony took him in. Shallow at first as he teased Jim with his tongue and got comfortable. Then he took him deeper and snuck a hand into Jim’s pants to knead his ass. 

“You take it good, Tony,” Jim said absently. Tony liked to be verbally encouraged in a variety of ways and it was satisfying when Tony moaned around him. It was enough to get Jim’s hips to start moving. Tony leaned his head back and let Jim begin to fuck his mouth. He took what Jim gave him. Not too fast or deep but enough to cause Jim to begin cursing under his breath. Tony’s hands were roaming, sliding over Jim’s sides and lower back. He gripped at his ass again when Jim whispered his name, unable to speak from the sensations of Tony’s mouth around him.

He thrust jerkily into Tony and suddenly his climax washed over him. Fingers dug into wood and he spasmed until he was spent. Tony licked and swallowed then smiled like it was a treat. 

Jim collapsed beside Tony and draped his arm over Tony’s stomach. Tony began rubbing small circles into Jim’s back. 

“I’m sorry if I showed you up earlier, Jim,” Tony said into quiet.

Jim laughed and jabbed Tony in the side with his fingers. “Whatever makes you feel better, man.”

end


End file.
